Kidnapping
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: A little thing I just found when searching through my story files on the computer. A short little moment shared between Sora and Kairi after Namine is kidnapped (AU). Also yes, I know I spelled Namine's name wrong but auto correct kept screwing it up. So please don't hurt me. Anyways, please read and enjoy


**AN: Wassup guys? So, I wrote this thing about 5 months ago and totally forgot about it. Then when I found this, I was like "Ima just post this as a kind of one shot type thing". So yeah. It's just this. I'm not feeling motivated enough to make this a multi chapter thing. I'm working on a couple other stories at the moment anyways.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kairi sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She tried to keep her tears in as her body trembled. _"I can't believe it."_ Kairi thought. _"She's gone. Why would somebody take her?!"_

Questions ran through Kairi's mind as she thought about her sister. She had just received news from her mother about the kidnapping of Nemine. Apparently, an unidentifiable man in a black cloak was seen forcing her into a vehicle. Luckily, someone had noticed and taken a picture of the incident before calling the police. But it wasn't lucky enough. They had no vehicles to watch out for because of the poor visual quality, and for now there were no leads on the case.

As she thought about it more, Kairi felt more like it was a hopeless situation, and that she would never see her sister again. "No... I can't give up hope!" Kairi tried to tell herself. She attempted to stand up from her bed, but as soon as she tried her knees buckled underneath her. Kairi placed her hands on the ground in front of her. She hung her head down and begun breathing heavily as she continued trying to hold in her tears. She closed her fists tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted at controlling her own raging emotions.

Suddenly, her phone began ringing. Kairi looked over at her bedside table, where her phone was. She sniffed in a last-ditch attempt to hold back her tears. Crawling over to the table, she reached for the phone and looked at who was calling. It was Sora. Kairi pressed the "talk" button and held the phone to her ear with a shaky hand.

"Hey Sora." Kairi greeted her friend.

"Hey Kairi," his voice sounded a little out of breath.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Kairi asked, confused.

"You know, I should *pant* be asking you that same question!" Sora answered.

"What do you mea-"

"Your mother called and told us about your sister." Sora interrupted.

"Oh... she... did..." Kairi trailed off. Her now calm emotions began raging once more.

"I called to make sure you're alright." Sora explained.

"I'm... fine..." She tried to say. But she knew she wasn't convincing either of them.

Suddenly, she heard a knock downstairs. Forgetting about Sora for a second, she listened as her mother opened the door for what Kairi thought were the police. But as soon as she heard the door open, she heard her mother say, "Hello Sora. Kairi is in her room upstairs." Kairi could hear the sadness lacing her mother's otherwise happy voice.

"Thank you!" Sora replied as he ran up the stairs.

Kairi closed her phone and put it back on her bedside table. She figured she wouldn't need it anymore right now. Just as she put it down, she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Kairi? Kairi, it's me, Sora. Can I come in?" Sora asked from the hallway.

"The door is unlocked. Go ahead and come in." Kairi replied before wrapping her arms around her folded up knees and resting her head in between them.

The door slowly opened as Sora cautiously walked in her room. He quietly shut the door behind himself and went over to sit by Kairi. He mimicked her position, folding his knees against his chest and wrapping his around his knees. "Kairi..." Sora began. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen her like this before. She was always so cheerful and strong. But this was a whole new side to her.

Kairi sniffed and waited for Sora to say something. Anything at this point. She needed something to comfort her. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"...!" Sora noticed Kairi had begun crying. He did the only thing he could think of, and hugged her. He could feel her shaking body, and eventually he began to feel a wet spot on his shirt where he assumed her tears were being soaked up.

Usually, Kairi would tease him about something like this. But right now, she needed it. She needed the warmth, the comfort. She let herself sink into the feeling. She pushed her head against his shoulder as he continued to hug her.

"Kairi, please don't cry." Sora asked.

Kairi was puzzled, "Hmm?" She asked as she sniffled.

He grabbed her shoulders lightly and moved her so that her face was directly in front of his own. "Where is that happy, strong-willed Kairi I know? You know, the one that kept me going when when dad died, when Riku moved away, whenever something bad happened. The one that told me 'Stay strong, no matter what, Sora.' What happened to her?"

Kairi's eyes opened wide as she remembered everything he just mentioned. Did he really think of her like that? Did he really think she was so strong-willed? "...You're right." Kairi finally decided as she wiped away any last tears.

"I know." Sora joked. This earned a laugh from Kairi.

Before Kairi could respond with something witty, Sora's phone began ringing. Confused as to who could be calling him, he picked it up. "Axel?" Sora wondered. He was Roxas' friend. Why would he be calling Sora?

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Sora! I gotta tell you something!" Axel sounded slightly distressed.

"What is it?"

"I know who took Nemine!" Axel said.

Sora gasped and immediately put the phone on speaker, so that Kairi could hear it. He motioned for Kairi to be quiet as she gave him a puzzling look.

"Explain." Was all Sora said.

"Well, I can't go too far into details, but it was just last night. A friend of mine wanted me to do something. So when I was done with the favor, I began walking home. That's when I saw this creepy guy. He had a long, black, hooded cloak on so I couldn't see his face. He was talking with someone on the phone. I began listening and heard him say 'Yes, we have a new one. You can expect her to arrive there in a couple of days.'" Axel explained.

"But how do you know who this person was?" Sora asked. He looked over at Kairi, who was currently wide-eyed and intently listening to Axel.

"I followed him. He seemed suspicious to me, so I wanted to see what he meant about this 'her'. He walked into the woods and into this huge mansion. When I took a picture and explained everything to some of my buddies, they told me that the place belonged to an illegal group called 'Organization 13'. Officially, the house is abandoned. But in actuality, the Organization uses it as a base of sorts."

"What does this 'Organization 13' do?" Sora asked.

"Apparently they kidnap and sell children. So Nemine wasn't specifically targeted, she was just the easiest person for them to get at the time." Axel finished.

"Axel..." Sora looked at Kairi. She had a look of hope on her face, like they might find her sister. Sora knew she couldn't do it alone though. "Can you tell me where this mansion was, specifically?"

"I can show you. You aren't going to try to save her all by yourself are you? Stupidity will not impress Kairi." Axel said smugly.

Sora blushed and looked away from Kairi, "I'm not trying to impress her!"

"Sure, whatever. Just meet me at the gates leading out of town, sometime around 9. See ya." Axel said before hanging up.

"I'm going too!" Kairi stated before letting Sora get one word in.

"I kind of figured. Just be careful." Sora replied.

"So. What was this about trying to impress me?" Kairi slyly smiled.

"He was only joking! I'm not trying to impress you!" Sora tried to convince her.

Kairi giggled and looked Sora in the eyes, "I know. Just teasing you." She then leaned over and quickly hugged Sora. "Thank you, Sora."


End file.
